Little One
by amorendlessly
Summary: She didn't want to say she loved him, but she certainly felt strongly for him. His voice, his hugs. Hell, even his hair. But she had a feeling he only felt the same when her clothes were. And she wasn't sure if she minded quite yet. Teddy/Lily


**Chapter One**

It all started in Lily's fifth year.

Before this, Teddy was away a lot, and even though he was her godbrother, she didn't know a lot about him. He spent a lot of his younger years with his grandmother, who had a bit of mental issues. That was all she knew, and that's because her mother had told her.

They started talking, really talking one night simply because she was... mildly impaired. Her boyfriend at the time had snuck her into a secret room that she was just learning about, and had offered a few hours of pure pleasure. He was a 7th year, and she knew she shouldn't accept, but she did. She owled him, and he owled back almost instantly. She liked fast replies so she didn't write long letters and she used the smallest owl in the owlery. She got her replies within thirty minutes if someone was already waiting for her owl. Teddy, at first was confused by all her mispellings. 'You don't usually have this much trouble spelling. Have you been drinking?' He wrote. She could tell he was mocking her. 'No.' She wrote back. 'I just can't feel my legs.' And she found that sex, though she had trouble talking about it because of the amount of time she spent blushing over what he said and what she had to answer, was one of the most interesting topics there was.

Then came summer.

They had a lot of birthdays during Summer, and Teddy did his best to visit as many as he could with his training and work. That usually meant he only made it for one or two. One of the ones that stood out was when they all went to visit a muggle park. He had touched her hand, and even though she has puled it away awkwardly, and walked away even more so, she realized she had a crippling crush on the very, very tall boy. It also stood out because of their bonding moment over the amazing inventions of muggles.

Second one they watched a scary movie, in which she sat next to him and jumped uncontrollably every time a mildly scary part even came on. He made fun of her later, and she blushed.

She thinks he knew. He probably even enjoyed it a little, his sense of humor was a little twisted.

Her first boyfriend was the previously mentioned 7th year. A slytherin boy with a dark past and a habit of fucking her over. She found that Teddy had no time for pity parties. Maybe that's why she went to him for all of her problems. He was mildly angry with her the first time she went back to him. He got used to it around 7th time.

This was just the beginning, though. Teddy knew more about her than even her mother. She'd even told him the awful things that had happened to her when she was younger. This was the first time he seemed to actually feel sorry for her. He wanted to know who. She knew why, and she did not tell him. But he kept her secret.

The night he came to visit was unexpected. He and her parents had plotted together to scare Lily and her siblings. She had just gotten back from her friends house at around 11. James and Albus had come with her, intending to only walk her there, but both had taken a liking to the muggle girl, and stayed. "I've got a surprise for you three." Harry said from his spot at the table. All three of them followed Harry out to the back garden, and he showed them the doghouse that had stayed empty for quite a few years. Lily saw nothing, and made a point of climbing in to look. That's when Teddy jumped out. Albus almost pissed his pants, and James screamed like a little girl. Lilly gave Teddy a hug after she got over the shock of him being there, and his very sudden pop out of the darkness.  
Her parents didn't stay up very late after that. They both had work in the early morning and they bid Teddy and their three kids a goodnight about an hour after his arrival. Albus and James headed to their rooms a little while after, leaving the two alone together on the couch. "Aren't you a bit tired?" He asked her. "A bit. But not tired enough to go to bed yet. You?" She replied. He shrugged and turned back to the movie. "Am bored, though." He said. "You're always bored. Do you want to continue our game?" She asked. "I think we're way past 21 questions." He said. She shrugged. She knew they'd keep playing until they both ran out of questions. At the rate they were going they'd run out in no time. "Alright. What made you want to go into healing?" She looked at him. He turned away from the tv to look at her. "I dunno. I'm good at it. I had plenty of options but that one stood out the most." He shrugged. "How big is so and so... you know.. down there?" He asked, raising a brow. Lily blushed and pushed herself up a bit. "Why- for what reason would you even ask that question?!" She pushed her hair out of her face and refused to look at him. "Because I knew it would make you panic the most." He laughed quietly. Neither of them wanted to wake her parents. Or siblings for that matter. "Well, it's bigger than he hand. And his hand his bigger than my head. So... bigger than my head." She said. Teddy put his hand against her face. He had pretty big hands. "Eh, could be bigger." She rolled her eyes. "What age did you get your first kiss?" She asked. "Hmmm. 17. She came into my room at my friends house." He told her. Lily shook her head but said nothing. "13... She was staying the night."  
"Oh, so you lost your kiss to a girl?"  
"Yeppers."  
Teddy laughed. "Yeppers?" Lily nodded, face going slightly red. "Yeppers"

They played back and forth before getting to intimate with the questions again. Finally he asked, "So you like older men in power? Or just older men?" Lily sucked in her lips and nodded. "Mostly just older men. They really get my socks off." Teddy looked her her questioningly. "There are none here." She wiggled her feet. "Exactly." Then, when he looked at her she realized how this must have sounded. "Um, figuratively." She tried to save but the damage was already done. He didn't make fun of her this time. Teddy yawned loudly. "Tired?" She asked. He nodded. "I'll be in trouble if my dad sees me up this late. He might even get mad at you." Lily told him. "On that note, time for bed." He got up and stretched. Lily tried not to stare. She pouted, but in vain.

He always won.


End file.
